Don't wanna get hurt
by MaidenGhost
Summary: Songfic Raven has fallen in love with Beast Boy but she wasn't ready to love again. It might be better than it sounds by the way. BBRae of curse. Enjoy!


This is a songfic. The song is "Don't wanna get hurt" by Roxette. I just love this song and when I listened it carefully I realize that it was perfect for my next story. So here it is. Enjoy!

I Don't Own the Teen Titans, Sorry guys.

···································································································································

**Don't wanna get hurt**

This Saturday morning, Raven was meditating in her room; she was levitating above the floor chanting her mantra once and again, she had been doing this for at least half an hour now but she couldn't concentrate yet. She was deep in her own thoughts, and she couldn't believe who she was thinking about…Beast Boy. She remembered so many moments they had spent together. Everything since the first moment he saw him. She had been feeling something for him, these last days but she still refused to admit it, also to herself. She stood up when she finally gave up trying to meditate and headed to her bookcase. She found the 'Azerath' book and started to read it, but it reminded her of her father, so she threw it away quickly. 'Beast Boy was there for me when my father came' She slapped herself 'So were Robin, Star and Cyborg' She quickly added. She felt lonely in the world but deep inside she knew he always helped her and that she needed him. He was always there to comfort her when she was feeling down.

**In everything I see, you appear with me, how come? How come?  
And everything I do, involves you too. We are, like one.  
In my life there has been so many changes,  
and I don't want to be left out in the rain.**

Suddenly she found the chest where she had left…Malchior. She gasped a little as she remembered

FLASHBACK

_Malchior on his dragon form had made a hole on the ceiling and flew out of the tower. Then the others arrived "Raven" Shouted Robin _

"_He lied to me. He lied. And I gave him what he wanted" Then Everyone left except him _

"_Raven, are you-" _

"_Please. Just get out of my room" She said._

END FLASHBACK

Then she remembered after he was defeated, Beast boy was the one who comforted her. She smiled at the thought. Maybe she was finally accepting her feelings for him. She stood up and her smile turned into a sad face. Even if she liked him, he would never feel the same, and she didn't want to get hurt again, did she? May be she should left the things as they were. Then she left her room towards the kitchen.

**I don't want to get hurt, I've done my time.  
All I want from you, is to tell the truth.  
I don't want to get hurt, no more this time.  
I don't want to go blind, and find,  
it's falling apart all the time.  
**

When she entered the room she found Cyborg and Beast Boy playing some videogames on the couch. "Hi Rae" Beast Boy said not looking at her since he was paying attention at the screen, Raven put her hood up to hide her red cheeks and said "Hi"

Raven took one pot to make her some tea. While the water boiled she turned her gaze to Beast Boy and sadly she thought that he would never stare at her that way. Anyway, she didn't want to love, not again, she had to clear her mind, and tea was just perfect for that. When the water was ready she prepare her tea and took it to her room. When she was in her room, she sighed. She drank her tea a little slower than usual, thinking what to do with Beast Boy After thinking some minutes she felt tired and decided to take a nap.

A few hours latter she woke up, feeling sad again, she had had a dream about him. She saw at the ceiling then at her bookcase again and narrowed. She would never fall in love again, not when she had been betrayed once. 'No, I can't love him, no I can't' She repeated in her head once and again 'I don't want another reason to cry'

**In the middle of a dream, you are there for me, your face, your lips.  
But there's no way you can tell, cuz I hide it really well, so well.  
In my life there has been loving and lying,  
and I don't need another reason to cry.  
**

A knock was heard from outside her door. "Who is it?" she yell from inside.

"It's me Beast Boy, may I… come in?" He asked.

She stood up and opened the door "What do you want?" Raven asked trying to sound as normal as always.

"I just thought we could.. you know… talk? He said a little bit nervous.

She let him in "So what do you want to talk about?" They sat down on her bed.

"I was wondering, do you…uh…" He started rubbing the back of his head.

"Beast Boy, I don't have all the day"

Suddenly he just said it "Iwasjutwonderingifyouwantedtocomewithmetothemovies"

"Wait...what? I couldn't understand" Raven asked not getting what he had said.

"Umm…I just..." he sighed "Do you wanna go with me to the movies?" She just looked at him "I mean, you don't have to go if you don't want to bu-"

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry I don't… I mean I would love to, but I… Sorry I can't"

"But… why?" He asked a little more confident.

"It's just… Beast Boy I really would like to go, but I must not. If I go…" she sighed and continued "I don't want to get hurt again" Raven finished.

**I don't want to get hurt, I've done my time.  
All I want from you, is to tell the truth.  
I don't want to get hurt, no more this time.  
I don't want to go blind, and find,  
I'm falling apart one more time  
**

"What? I won't hurt you, I would hurt myself first.

He took her hand then looked away and continued "Rae, I love you, I didn't tell you before because I wasn't sure of what I felt, and I didn't want to feel it. I didn't want to… love again, as I did with" He stopped and sighed then look at Raven in the eye "You know, I really liked Terra, but she betrayed me and what I once felt for her was gone. After a while being with you I just realize that who I really wanted was in front of me all this time, you Rae"

Raven released herself "Do you mean it?"

"Of curse I do, I LOVE you" He replied and smiled at her. She was looking down, her dream of Beast Boy loving her was coming true but she still wasn't sure if it _was_ _real_. The she looked up and smiled too.

"So..? Are you… coming?" He asked again and stood up.

Then she stood up and hugged him he was shocked at first but returned it anyway "Yes I'm coming" she said. He hugged her tighter.

"So, how about at 6 this afternoon?" He said grinning. She nodded smiling. He just loved that smile.

"Great, so I must get ready" He said pointing at the door.

"Yeah you must" He smiled and kissed her on the cheek "I love you" He said again walking out of her room. She stayed as still there then she smiled. "I love you too" She said softly but he heard her. He smiled wider and continued walking.**I don't want to get hurt, I've done my time.  
All I want from you is to tell the truth.  
I don't want to get hurt no more this time.  
I don't want to go blind and find  
it's falling apart all the time.**

She wouldn't get hurt, not this time, It was sure. And Best Boy, he wouldn't be betrayed again, neither of them would.

···································································································································

So it was a short One-shot. Did you like it? I hope so.. I didn't like the end though but I couldn't think in anything better. Well that was it. Please Review I really want your opinion about this stuff.


End file.
